stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Sematary 1983
Part 1 - The Pet Sematary Chapter 4 *pg. 23 *#The movers "…holding the box spring that went under the big double bed he and Rachel shared.", asked Louis where he wanted it. Yet later we read that they -Louis and Rachel- "…were in their side-by-side twin beds…" (Ch. 20, pg. 112) Chapter 6 *pg. 16 (1983 hardback) 1. "Rachel had wanted to get Church spayed, had even made the appointment with the vet."... You can't spay a male animal, only neuter. To spay is to remove ovaries; males don't have ovaries. Louis later refers to neutering when making a note to himself to call for the appointment (Chapter 10 pg. 49). Chapter 9 *pg. 48 *#It occurs to Louis that Ellie "…almost always put on a dress on Sundays, although they did not attend church.". Later (Ch. 37, pg. 250) Ellie tells Louis that God can take back Gage's death "In Sunday School the teacher told us…". I thought they didn't attend church. Chapter 16 *pg. 84 *#As part of Louis' dream he thinks about "…wife swapping with, say, Roger and Missy Dandridge…". However we later (Ch. 36, pg. 239) read the husband's name is David. Chapter 22 *pg. 139 *#After Louis buries Church, King writes "…Jud only grabbed the pick and walked off, while Louis took the shovel.". Later (pg. 140) Louis hands Jud his pick. Louis was carrying the shovel, not the pick. Chapter 24 *pg. 148 *#In a note to Louis, Jud tells him that a bull named Hanratty is burried up in the Micmac burying grounds (1967 or 68). Yet later (Ch. 26, pg. 166) Jud tells Louis that it was Lester Morgan that burried the bull Hanratty up there. Chapter 32 *pg. 194 *#The very first line reads "It had not been a heart attack. It had been a cerebral accident…". Later (Ch. 57, pg. 373) we read "…after Norma Crandall's fatal heart attack…". So, what killed her? Part 2 - The Micmac Burying Ground Chapter 39 *pg. 264 *#We are told that Timmy Baterman was killed "…on the road to Rome on July 15, 1943.". However we are later (Ch. 42, pg. 290) told "Timmy was shot the nineteenth…". Chapter 49 *pg. 332 *#King tells us that Louis is wearing tennis shoes "…the soles of his tennis shoes…". However we later read (Ch. 51, pg. 348) that Louis crosses the street quickly "…heals clicking.". Tennis shoes have soft soles the first quote spells out and wouldn't 'click'. Chapter 57 *pg. 372 *#Louis begins undressing "… unbuttoning his shirt now …". Then (pg. 373) we read "He went upstairs in his skivvies, and in the bathroom at the top he…". However when Louis wakes up (Ch. 60, pg. 389), King writes Louis "…glanced down at himself. Still fully dressed.". *#* -- The second line has been corrected in later editions. The "skivvies" line now reads "He went upstairs and in the bathroom at the top he…" Part 3 - Oz the Gweat and Tewwible Chapter 61 *pg. 397 *#When Louis gives Church a shot, Church jumps and the syringe falls and breaks. Syringes have been made from a very durable plastic for a long time -including prior to Pet Sematary being published-. *#*King makes this same error in Cujo. Chapter 62 *pg. 407 *#Steve sees Louis after the events of Gage's return and in shock notices "Louis's hair had gone white.". Once the hair has grown from the scalp it is no longer alive. The pigment is already embeded in it. ( Note: All page numbers are from the Signet paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels